


that one sunday in january

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: "Nine hours, in one day." Phil stops groping himself and takes his trousers off, letting them pool on the ground by his jacket. "We could have done two days. There would have been butt recovery time.""This is what I'm going to expose next," Dan says. He starts stripping, leaving his clothes on Phil's floor, too. "Your diva side."





	

Phil hangs his jacket on the hook in his closet door. It falls right to the floor. He stares down at it, contemplates bending it pick it up, then decides against. 

"Dan?" He calls out. 

He hears the toilet flush. Dan shouts back, "Yeah?" 

"I need a butt massage." Phil says. 

Dan appears in the doorway. Phil is, in fact, reaching behind him and massaging his own butt with a distressed look on his face. "You cannot be serious."

Phil gives him a wounded look. "Nine hours, Dan. For you." 

"You wanted to see it!" Dan says, hands on his hips. "You said so!" 

"Nine hours, in one day." Phil stops groping himself and takes his trousers off, letting them pool on the ground by his jacket. "We could have done two days. There would have been butt recovery time." 

"This is what I'm going to expose next," Dan says. He starts stripping, leaving his clothes on Phil's floor, too. "Your diva side." 

"I sacrificed my butt comfort for you!" Phil says, full of indignant offense. "I did it for love." 

"I'll do _you_ for love," Dan says. It's the weirdest threat he's issued in approximately... nine hours. 

*

Phil sighs, one cheek smooshed into the pillow. "That feels amazing." 

Dan is straddling him, hands coated in oil. His thumbs are digging into the muscle just at the small of Phil's back. 

"You're doing me next," he tries to order. 

It doesn't seem to take. Phil just laughs, then moans a little as Dan strokes his hands up all the way to Phil's shoulderblades and then back down. 

The moan is nice. Really nice, nice enough that Dan has to shift a little when his dick starts to thicken in his pants. He'd really been looking forward to watching the last Sherlock episode and finishing off the snacks from the theater he stowed in his pockets, but... 

He slides his thumbs down Phil's ass, spreading the cheeks apart and teasing just at his hole. It's a slow exploration, a tease...

Phil clenches up. "No." 

"Come on," Dan whines, and lets his dick rub against Phil's left cheek, a grind with intent but just shy of fully humping. 

"Nine hours!" Phil says, bumping his butt back against Dan like he's trying to buck him off. 

"It wasn't really," Dan says. "There was a break."

"In which we still sat," Phil points out. "No sex. I'm tired. I'm old. I'm infirm." 

"No, you're just plain awful and you don't love me at all." Dan leans down and bites Phil's ass. The taste of the oil he's using is gross enough that he screws his face up in disgust, but it's worth it for how Phil yelps. 

* 

Dan's sat on the sofa in just his underwear with the quilt piled around him and the television remote in his hand. He's got the episode loaded and ready, just waiting, to hit play. 

"Phil!" He does sort of a shouty-whine. "Hurry up!" 

"Bad boy." Phil says, walking in balancing a plate loaded with snacks and two glasses of Ribena. "Be good." 

"Fuck off." Dan snaps his teeth together. "Puppy bites when he's hungry."

"Sit like I told you to and you get a treat," Phil says, putting a biscuit on the top of Dan's head.

Dan tips his head back and trying to catch the biscuit in his mouth. It falls sideways instead, landing between the arm of the sofa and the cushion. He fishes it out, inspects it for lint, and then takes a bite. "Where were you hiding these? I thought we - and by we, I mean you - ate them all." 

"Bought a second packet at the store last week," Phil says. He gets comfortable beside Dan, tugging half the blanket for himself. Somehow Dan's legs end up going with it, draping across Phil's lap. Dan wiggles his whole body in closer to match, his back in a not-chiropractor-approved slump but his head ending up on Phil's shoulder. "And then I hid them so they'd last until tonight, I know they're your favorites for eating your television related feelings." 

"You do love me," Dan says, leaning up. The besotted look he gives Phil is a truth hidden in a joke that fools no one, least of all Phil.

"Once in a while." Phil meets him smiling with a kiss. "Every other Tuesday, at least. Now come on, lets get on with this. I want to see if they get together." 

"They're never getting together," Dan immediately mumbles as he hits play. The age-old argument that feels just as warm and nice as the blanket around them or Phil's fingers in his hair.

*

"Good day?" Phil asks, yawning into the back of his hand. 

He's already got his contacts out, glasses on to better see the pages of the book propped against his bent knees. 

"Eight point five." 

Phil smiles, pleased with himself. There's a shuffle as Phil puts his book away and plugs his phone in.

"Ten if we had sex," Dan mumbles. His head hits the pillow and it's a beautiful feeling. 

Then another feeling: Phil's hand, stroking over his side and around to his stomach, tickling lightly just under his belly button. 

"Phil!" Dan squirms. "What are you... oh, really? Now?" 

He's exasperated as Phil palms him through his underwear. "I want to see if we can make it a ten. I strive for perfection, you know." 

"No," Dan says, laughing. "You don't, and now I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." 

Phil sighs and flops halfway onto Dan. "Fine. Gonna sleep then." 

He starts to fake snore. Dan kicks a foot back. Phil catches it between his calves and giggles into Dan's shoulder. 

"I hate you," Dan says, in a voice that means he really doesn't. "And now I'm going to sleep."

Phil pulls back just the right amount to actually be able to sleep and says, "Fiiiiine. Love you. Every-" 

"Other Tuesday? Yeah, yeah. We did that routine already." Dan asks. "Go to sleep, you idiot."

He doesn't say it but everything feels like 'I love you' to Dan right now anyway and in the back of his mind just before he sleeps he thinks, maybe a nine after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alittledizzy on tumblr and twitter, come say hi!
> 
> and you can [find this fic here if you want to reblog](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/155926364159/title-that-one-sunday-in-january-rating-mature) :)


End file.
